


Diamond Heart

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Post S2E5Miss Audrey was wrong, Wilford is capable of keeping his paramour on Big Alice against her will, and that's exactly what he intends to do.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Joseph Wilford, Miss Audrey/Mr Wilford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story will be very intense and does contain rape. Read at your own discretion, but if you are struggling, here is a link to some helpful recourses from Netflix:  
> https://www.wannatalkaboutit.com/

“What am I doing here?” Miss Audrey breathed. They sat side by side on his red chaise lounge. Big Alice rocking gently with each revolution of the wheels. What happened in the next few minutes would determine the future for everyone.  
“Audrey, you know me better than anyone.” Mr Wilford placed a hand onto her thigh. “And you know Mr Layton. Who do you think will come up on top?” She stared deep into his eyes.  
“Joseph, what are you planning?” He shushed her, his hand advancing up her thigh. He leaned in closer to her. “I want you by my side when I take her back.” Audrey’s breaths grew deeper. She took in air to say something, but no words escaped her lips.  
“Stay. Stay with me.” He purred, his lips grazing her ear. Audrey tried to hide her thoughts. “You won’t admit it to yourself, but you’re only half alive without me. It’s the same for me. Together we’re electric, every nerve on fire.”

“Stay with me, Audrey.” He slipped his hand under the hem of her dress, pulling at her panties. Audrey gasped, trying to push his hand away.  
“No.” She let out.  
“I want you.” He chanted. She kept a firm grip on his hand, a sign she wanted him to stop his advance.

Excited by the resistance, Wilford tested her further, scooping his other hand into the small of her back. He roughly encouraged her onto her back, pressing a strong hand against her corseted stomach.  
“Joseph.” Urgent now, Audrey pawed at his suit, trying to get him off her. “Not now.” She tried to sit up.  
“You’re mine.” Wilford said, unbuckling his belt. “You’re the only one, Audrey.”  
“I don’t want this.” Audrey protested.  
“I do.” He tugged at her red dress, wrangling it up over her hips.  
“Joseph, stop!” She reached up to claw at his face and he took hold of her slender wrists.  
“They’re not feeding you enough over there.” Wilford scoffed, feeling her bones between his fingers. Audrey writhed beneath him as he hooked a leg between her knees. “You used to like it rough.” He smirked.  
“Please don’t.” She begged. He ripped her pantihose down her legs, removing the final barrier between him and his prize. “Joseph, don’t do this!”

With Audrey fighting against his grasp, Wilford took himself inside her. She panted and threw her head back, too disgusted to look at him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at her alabaster flesh. His hands left her wrists to explore her body’s curves.  
“Please stop!” Audrey cried. “Joseph!” Wilford reached up and clasped his palm over her mouth. Her hands meekly pulled at his clothing before she went limp like a doll in his arms as he finished inside her. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks, dragging tracks of makeup with them. He molested her breasts and kissed were her collarbones met.

“That’s my Audrey.” He huffed, lifting her off the sofa and holding her against him. He waltzed her over to his bed and let her fall to the mattress. In a moment free of him, Audrey tried to get herself up, but he was quickly on her again, returning with a length of rope.  
“What are you doing?” She tried to weasel away from him.  
“You won’t be returning to Snowpiercer tonight, my dear.” He yanked her arms over her head and secured her wrists to the iron headboard. The rope pulled taught, she tested it’s hold. Wilford squeezed her hips before tying a rope around her ankles, keeping them together.  
“Let me go!” Audrey cried.  
“I’ll be back soon. When you’ve had a chance to calm down.” Wilford cupped her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers and tasted her tears. “Can’t have you meddling with things while I’m gone.” He looked over to the panel she was trying to unlock earlier.  
“Joseph!” She called after him as he left her bound to the bed. “Snowpiercer, they’ll know something’s wrong!”  
“Not if I tell them it was your choice to stay.” He said without looking at her.  
“Ruth will know.” Audrey threatened.  
“Ruth is loyal to me.” Wilford smirked as he side-stepped towards the door. “Soon you’ll remember what we had together, and things can go back to the way they were.”


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey watched Wilford seal the door behind him. She thrashed against the ropes holding her to the bed. Her panties still around her ankles and her dress dislodged, she felt more naked than when she was on stage in nothing but a set of glittered pasties.

She dug her manicured nails into the rope around her wrists, frustrated by its strength. Audrey and Wilford had played with bondage before, but usually she was the one handling the restraints. And on the odd occasion where she let him have his way with her, he would always respect her hard limits. The man she met was gone and something sinister had taken his place.

Audrey managed to wriggle herself to the edge of the bed. She swung her bound legs off the edge and tried to open the bedside cabinet, hoping to find something of use. She hooked a heel though a handle and desperately jerked it sideways. It opened.

Her heart sank when all she found inside was a set of well-loved paperback books.  
“Fuck.” She let out a frustrated curse. Suddenly she lost her balance and her arse slipped off the bed, extending her arms straight above her. The rope slid around the curve of the headboard and her butt hit the ground with an unceremonious thud, her legs crushed beneath her. Such an awkward position. It would be embarrassing for Wilford to return to find her like this.

From her new position on the floor, she could see out of the back window of Big Alice. It was growing dark outside. The sun was setting behind the last row of mountains and constellations began to glisten like diamonds against the black velvet sky.

When the door clicked open behind her, Audrey tried to turn her head to look, but her view was obstructed by the mattress and its puffy blanket. The footsteps sounded lighter than Wilford’s. Alexandra Cavill cautiously stepped into view.   
“Alex!” Audrey exclaimed. “Please, you have to help me!” She tugged at her bonds again.   
“You look like shit.” Alex replied, deadpan, taking in the sight of the woman who looked like the image of perfection only two hours ago. Now she looked like a broken china doll, slouched on the floor, dandling by her arms from the bed post. Black streaks of makeup coating her cheeks.   
“Please, Alex. Before he comes back.” Audrey begged.   
“Why should I help you?” Alex snarked.   
“Because I’m friends with Melanie. Your mother.” Audrey sniffed. “She loves you so much, Alex. More than you know.”

Alex’s expression changed to one of curiosity.   
“Did she talk about me?” She asked. Audrey leaned closer to the girl, as close as she could without cutting off circulation to her wrists.  
“Not often.” Audrey said. “It hurt her so much that she had let you down.”  
“She abandoned me.” Alex spat.   
“No, Alex.” Audrey could feel tears forming in her eyes. “She thought you would be at the station ready to board. By the time she realised, it was too late.” A tear spilled over and splashed onto her cheek. Alex looked black at her blankly.   
“Why is Wilford doing this to you?” Alex said. Audrey let out a scoff.   
“I’m not as pliable as I used to be. I assume he’s trying to break me back into submission.”   
“What did he do to you?” Alex seemed genuinely curious, her eye flicking to the long scar that branded Audrey’s right forearm.   
“Nothing.” Audrey lied, protecting Alex from the truth. “He tied me up and left me here. Said he’s going to tell Snowpiercer that I decided to stay on Big Alice.”   
“Do you think they’ll believe him?”   
“For my sake, I hope not.” Audrey replied. “Will you help me?”

Audrey could see Alex calculating in her mind. Weighing up the consequences for each choice she could make.   
“I have work to do.” She said sternly, cutting off eye contact with Audrey and heading for the control room. Alex shut herself into the adjoining room and Audrey was alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth Wardell stood behind the customs desk; her teal uniform the only spot of colour to be seen. She clicked her heel against the steel floor, anxiously waiting for Audrey return.

The trade cart returned, full of necessities from Big Alice. Murray accepted the handover and passed something over to Layton.   
“Well, that’s almost all of it. Still no Audrey.” Ruth said. Layton looked up from the paper he was holding, his expression concerned.   
“Call Roshe, tell him meet me at Muscle Breach.” Layton said urgently, moving off.  
“Why? What’s going on?” Ruth began to follow him uptrain.   
“Just finish up trade. Get Audrey back. Close the door, ASAP.” He left her as she planted her feet, upset that she’d yet again been left out of the loop.

She made her way back through the crowd to her place at the desk and as she did an alarm began to blare. The door to Big Alice swung open revealing Mr Wilford approaching from the other side. No Audrey.

“Miss Wardell, what on Earth is going on over there?” He said, noting the alarm, his tone not having the least bit of real concern.   
“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure, Mr Wilford.” Ruth replied, her voice a little shaky. “Where is Audrey?” There was a pause as Wilford clasped his hands together in front of him.  
“She’s chosen to stay with me on Big Alice.” He said, a smile on his face. “What about you, Ruth? I know you’ve been dying to visit. Step over, before the doors close.” Ruth weighed it up in her mind but only needed a few moments to find the words.  
“I can’t do that now, sir.” She said, “Why hasn’t Audrey come herself? It’s unlike her.” Ignoring her, Wilford signalled for the doors to close.  
“Goodnight Ruth. I do hope everything’s alright.” He waved her off as the door slammed closed.

Mr Wilford paraded back through Big Alice, eager to get back to the woman he left in his quarters. He ignored his crew as they saluted him and even walked past the Headwood’s without so much a s a nod.

His security staff let him back up into the rear car of his train and he took a moment to compose himself before re-entering his suite.


	4. Chapter 4

The door clicked open. Audrey shivered as she analysed the pattern of footsteps. It was him.

“Not quite how I left you.” Wilford commented. He knelt down in front of her. “Hope you haven’t damaged yourself too badly while I was away.” He reached down and untied her restraints before scooping her up off the floor and leading her towards the bathroom. She shuffled her feet and attempted to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her arms.

Her body stiffened when she saw the bathtub. Filled with milky water, waiting.   
“In you hop.” Wilford said,   
“I’m not getting in there.” Audrey said adamantly.   
“You don’t have a choice, my dear.” Wilford unzipped her dress and pulled it down her body. She tried to cover herself as he stripped her of underwear, but he took her hands in his own.   
“Get in the bath, Audrey.” He said, looking at the water.   
“No.” She resisted. His hand found its way to the scar on her arm. He traced a finger over it delicately before digging in with his fingernail. 

Audrey let out a sharp cry and buckled at the knees.   
“I said, get in the bath.” He released her and she dropped to her knees. Panting and horrified, she looked up at him. He refused to look away. Breaking, Audrey got to her feet and moved to the tub. Wilford purred as she stepped in and submerged her naked frame in the water.

***

“Come in, Big Alice.” Ben’s voice came over the speaker. “Come in. This is Snowpiercer” Wilford turned to Audrey who was sitting in one of his ornate chairs, draped in his dressing gown.   
“You’re up.” He pointed to the place next to him, ordering her over. “Come.”

“Best behaviour.” He pushed a wet strand of hair from her face. “When they ask, tell them you’re safe and well.” Wilford pulled her in and hooked a hand around the back of her neck. He clicked the comms.   
“Good evening, Ben.” He jeered. “What can I do for you?”

It was Layton’s voice who replied.   
“We want to speak with Audrey.” Wilford squeezed his victim tightly.   
“Hello Layton.” She spoke.   
“What’s going on, are you alright?” Layton asked. Audrey choaked on her words.   
“Yes.” Tears pooled in her eyes. “I’m fine.”   
“You missed curfew.”   
“Unfinished business.” Audrey said, hoping Layton would clue into what she meant. But, before he could reply, Wilford shut off the comms. 

“What was that?” He huffed.   
“Nothing!” Audrey yelped as he locked his other hand on the front of her throat.   
“This is about that comms box, isn’t it? Yes, I noticed you were fiddling with it!”   
“No! No! You’re wrong!” Audrey gasped.   
“I’m never wrong, Audrey, you know that.” He began to choak her.

She clawed at his sleeves as he cut off her air.   
“Joseph, please!” She mouthed.  
He dropped her to the floor, and she fell limp, sobbing into her hands.

Time to hit her while she’s down.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, bending over to touch her face. “I didn’t mean to go that far.” He lied. “I was just angry, Audrey.” She looked up at him. “This is why I need you with me. To help me.”   
“Let me go...” She sobbed.   
“I need you, Audrey.” He cupped her tear-soaked face between his hands. “I need you.”


End file.
